Shingeki no Kokoro 進撃の心
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Wall Rose—Trost District, have been breached! This time, not by the Titans, but by unknown creatures from the dark called 'The Heartless'. A keyblade wielder was set on a journey to save humanity from extinction, not just from the Titans, but from the Heartless as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A cross-over that can't get out of my mind… Luckily it's school break for me here! So updates! Yay! :D Shingeki no Kokoro… yeah… can't really think of a better name, yet… well, hope you guys enjoy this crossover! And again, another OC story… I promise not to make her a Sue! _

This story is purely fan made! I think… meh… chapter 1 is though…

Rated for blood and language!

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

{Edit: some typo and Corporal Levi to Levi, Commander Erwin to Erwin (It was a moutful writing in third POV -_-")}

* * *

Chapter One  
Welcome to the Survey Corps

"What a strange world…" Hikari murmured quietly to herself, amazed. She glanced around the town briefly, staring at the old fashioned buildings. A lot of things caught her eye like the citizens yelling out discounts for various items. But one thing caught her eyes though—the large and tall walls surrounding the town. Her blue eyes kept on staring at the walls for a minute or two. "How tall—ack!"

"Watch it kid! Don't stand in the middle of the road"

"So-sorry!" The keyblade wielder apologized, trying to back away from the man, but ended up bumping into another.

"Brat! Watch where you're going!"

"Gah! Sorry! Excuse me! AW!"

"Tsk! Insolent brat."

Hikari was literally pushed into an empty alley, dodge rolling in the process. She stopped after a few dodge rolls and sat on the ground, panting. A visible vein popped on her forehead. People was pushing and shoving her around! What a rude bunch! She was just staring! Nothing wrong with that! Angrily, she pushed herself up, grumbling under her breath. She brushed the dirt off her pants, glaring at the crowd.

"Hmph!" Hkari huffed angrily as she puffed her cheeks out. "Rude much!" She raised her fist, shaking it at the crowd.

If she knew this world was a rude one, she wouldn't even pick it! Apparently, the keyblade wielders have to travel alone to cover more world. The Darkness has been increasing rapidly. Heartless were here and there. Nobodies—the lesser ones—were everywhere. And Pete was still lurking around. The brunette picked this world because it somehow caught her eyes. Sure there were a billion other worlds to choose from, but she picked this world instead. And now she regretted for ever picking this world to start with her journey.

It was too late to turn back now. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. Her eyes went back to stare at the walls with her eyebrows knitted together.

'_Well… there's no turning back now.' _

x—X—x

Eren Jaeger panted heavily. His breathing quickened, gasping for air. He—like all the other cadets—collapsed on the ground. Keith Shadis had them all running laps—fifty laps around the old castle to be exact. It was no surprise that the strict instructor would do something like this to them. The teenager shakily stood up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Get up Midgets! Is this all you got?! Even my grandma can run more laps than you brats!" Chief Instructor Keith Shadis yelled, frightening the fresh new recruits. Even though the 104th Trainee Squad has had him as their instructor for the past years, they still can't quite get use to his harsh method of training. His sharp eyes scanned through the trainees, glaring. None of them seem to get up from the group except a few from the 104th's. "Get the f*ck up! This is not how you should do when a Titan chases you! If you stop for a f*cking second to breathe then the Titan will eat you alive! Never give a Titan a chance!"

Eren curled up his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white. Shadis was right. The Titans don't give a damn about anything. The teen let out a small 'tsk', looking away. He has been out there—out from the walls and witness some of his comrades get killed or eaten by the inhuman beings. And the worst part is he can't even help them even when he was in his Titan form.

"Eren," A voice called and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Said boy turned around to see a pair of calmly looking black eyes. Mikasa Ackerman, his adoptive sister, was looking at him worriedly. No one could tell but Armin and Eren himself, since the three of them particularly grew up together. "Don't push yourself." She said.

Eren let out a deep sigh, "Mikasa," He replied back, giving a quick glance. He stood up straight, a determined look in his eyes. "I have to. I'm not going to let our friends die in vain." he said boldly.

Mikasa shook her head at her brother's stubbornness. "Just don't push yourself too hard." She ducked her head low, her red scarf covering her mouth.

"Jaeger!" A voice yelled, approaching swiftly. Both Eren and Mikara turned to see a short man striding towards them. Cold grey eyes flicking between the two cadets as his mouth was set in a hard thin line and a small 'tsk' escaped his mouth. "Follow me. Now." he ordered.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks before Eren decided to follow the small man's order. He quickly jogged to catch up with the man, beads of sweat strolling down his face. Soon, he was walking a little behind the man who kept on a stoic look, frightening some cadets.

"Yes, sir?" Eren said, confusedly. He didn't do anything wrong now did he?

The short man—Lance Corporal Levi, suddenly stopped walking. Eren almost missed him due the fact of his short stature. The brunette halted on time, almost bumping into his captain. He quickly regained his balance and stood tall behind the Corporal, blinking his eyes, waiting for a reply.

"I've been receiving reports," Levi began sternly, making Eren stare at his back with an eyebrow raised. Swiftly, Levi turned around on his heel, glaring at the brunette.

Eren swallowed thickly, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "S-Sir, what does this have to do with me, sir?" he stuttered.

Levi let a heavy sigh escape his mouth, placing his hand on his forehead. "Don't play dumb with me, Jaeger." He began, hissing slightly. He reached his hand out, grabbing Eren's beige shirt, pulling him down to his eye level. "Citizens have been reporting missing people, young to old, and they all say the same thing… a tall black creature lurking in the night kidnapping people and disappeared without a trace." He released Eren's shirt, pushing him back.

Eren fixed his shirt, his eyebrow furrowed down an annoyed look on his face. "Sir, are you… accusing me for kidnapping?" he asked in a rather irritated tone.

Levi's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you think?" he asked back, harshly. He began to walk towards the old castle. "I expect you to be in your cell by seven o'clock sharp, after dinner. If the kidnapping still proceeds while you're in your cell, the court will have to release you. Do you hear me, Jaeger?"

Eren stared in shock at his captain. He was being…nice? The boy snorted. Nice? Yeah right, like he actually have a nice side.

"Oi you f*cking Jaeger! Answer me before I make it to f*cking four o'clock for the rest of your stupid shitting life!" Levi's loud voice snapped Eren out from his thoughts.

"Y-Yes sir!" Eren quickly respond, panicked.

x—X—x

"I still don't get it." A brown haired girl mumbled under her breath, huffing slightly. Her arms were folded neatly across her chest as her lips formed a thin line. She placed her hand on her chin, staring at the ground with confused blue eyes. Her back was against the old stoned wall in the alley where it was the only place that weren't crowded. She groaned. It was hard to think with the clamor of citizens in the crowded market. "Bah! This is stupid… I came all this way for nothing!" She screamed into the air, pulling her hair out.

Hikari pushed herself off the wall and began to walk back to the crowded market, an annoyed look on her face. She pulled her hood up trying to lessen the sunlight from getting into her eyes. She tucked her hands inside her jacket's pockets, walking down the road carefully and avoiding people's gaze of how strange her clothes are. It's not her fault that her clothes didn't adjust to the world's timeline.

'_There's no sign of any Heartless here... or any Nobodies…'_ Hikari thought, a scowl escaped her lips. She began to stomp her way across the market, eyebrows furrowed down. People began to make way for her after seeing the annoyed look on her face. Not that she mind._ 'Great! Then I can finally leave this stupid cruddy wor—,'_

"AW!"

"Kyaa!"

Hikari rubbed her bottom, groaning in pain. An angry frown appeared on her lips as her tongue clicked in annoyance. This was the last straw! Quickly, she scrambled up to stand on her full height, glaring at the person who just bumped into her. Apparently, when they both bump into each other, they both fell as well.

"Hey what do you think—," Hikari began in a low tone, but was cut short by the petite girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized repeatedly with her head ducked low. She was apologizing like it was a mantra or something.

The brunette's eyes softened a little. It was only a little blonde girl…wearing some kind of military uniform? She shake her head, things get weirder and weirder every day. She let out a loud sigh, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She felt guilty. "Hey uh… it's okay. It was kind of, sort of, my fault anyway…" she mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear.

The blonde lifted her head up, staring at Hikari with teary blue eyes. Hikari visibly flinch when she saw the blonde's eyes. The girl was going to cry! Quickly, the keyblade wielder lowered into a squatting position, offering a handkerchief for the girl to wipe her tears away.

"Here, take it." Hikari offered, handing her white handkerchief to the girl.

"W-What?"

With heavy sigh, Hikari placed the handkerchief on top of the girl's head, gazing at another direction, avoiding the blonde. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry. I was pissed." She apologized.

The blonde blinked, taking the handkerchief off her head. "Are you from the Klorva District?" She asked. She gasped and closed her mouth after she realized she was being to straight forward.

Hikari blinked her eyes, staring confusedly at the blonde. "Uh…"

The blonde quickly ducked her head low again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she screamed frantically.

A grin spread out across Hikari's lips. "It's cool! No need to apologize, girly." She reached her hand out, ruffling the small girl's hair. She gave a closed-eye-grin to the blonde when she felt the blonde lifted her head up.

Hikari placed both her hands on her knees, pushing herself up. "By the way, my name's Hikari," she introduced herself, pointing a thumb to her chest with a huge smile. She reached her free hand out for the blonde to take. "What's yours?"

"Kris—Krista Lenz… It's nice to meet you, Hikari." Krista introduced, lowering her head a little. She was nervous. This is the second time she has ever met an Asian girl. The first one was Mikasa.

Krista slightly lifted her gaze up, staring at the strange brunette. Apparently, the brunette was wearing some strange clothes to start with and her attitude seems to change rather quickly. Maybe she's from the Klorva District, but the strange metal pin on her chest throws away her theory. Perhaps she was the King's Secret Service. The brunette was weird in every way, but she can't say that to her. That would be rude.

"—you doing here?" Krista snapped out of her thoughts when Hikari finished asking something.

Once again, Krista ducked her head low. "I-I'm sorry… bu-but could you repeat that? I-I spaced out…" she asked quietly.

Hikari nodded, "Sure. What are you doing here? I doubt that you're just hanging around in this rude town." She scowled at the last part.

"Oh!" Krista shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. She held the paper with both her hands, keeping her eyes on it for a few seconds before turning back to smile at Hikari. "M-My squad leader asked me to get some supplies for her."

"Hmmm," Hikari hummed, rubbing her chin. She grabbed the piece of paper from Krista's hand, ignoring her complains. The brunette raised an eyebrow when she read the supplies. She gave the blonde a look. "Your squad leader told you to buy _beer_ and _wine_? What kind of squad leader told their subordinates to buy _alcoholic drinks_? Don't tell me that you're also drinking, kid." Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Krista shook her head, waving her hands in front of her face frantically. "N-No! Never! I'm only sixteen! I would never drink!" She blushed.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Sixteen? Are you serious? You're as old as me!" She shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the petite girl.

Krista bit her bottom lip, "I-I'm not that small…" she whispered, sadness in her tone.

"Who's talking about height? I don't mind having a friend like you. I actually have a friend smaller than you and we're pretty much great friends!" Hikari said, cheering Krista up with words. "How about I help you do your shopping? It's the least I can do for making you cry three times…" she sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"B-But—," Krista tried to protest, but she got cut off when Hikari grabbed her hand, dragging her to the market.

"No buts! You can be my tour guide too!" Hikari grinned happily, literally skipping.

'_To-Tour guide?!'_

x—X—x

"T-Thank you for helping me carry these, Hikari," Krista stuttered, glancing over to the brunette who was carrying a bag full of wines and beers. The blonde was carrying Hanji's other odd requests. She was grateful that Hikari insisted on helping her carry the supplies, otherwise it would be a real problem for her. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry those? I can handle a bottle or two… they looked really heavy." She said worriedly.

Hikari grinned smugly. "It's not really heavy." She answered. True, being a keyblade wielder was a real advantage due to the tough training. Her ears twitch when they heard nasty comments about Krista's military branch.

"Tsk. Look at them, wasting our money on drinks."

"Yeah, I heard the last expedition was a failure too. Many of them died."

"I knew it. They're just a bunch of worthless money burning military—,"

A visible vein popped on the keyblade wielder's forehead. "HEY! If you want to say nasty things about Krista's group then say that to my face! I dare you, you bunch of sissies!" Hikari screamed loudly, raising her fist and shaking it threateningly at the group of men while her left arm carried the drinks.

"What did you say?! You f*cking little brat! I'll teach you a lesson!" The bald man shouted, his hands curled up into tight fist as he lower himself into a fighting position.

"O-Oi! Botho! Are you really going to beat this kid? The Garrisons are going to find out…" His friend whispered, his eyes flicking worriedly between his boss and the gutsy girl.

"Shut the f*ck up! I don't care! I want to put this f*cking brat to her place!" Botho snarled, flashing a glare at his subordinates before his eyes landed on the keyblade wielder.

Hikari smirked and placed the bag of drinks on the ground, positioning herself in her signature fighting stance.

"Hi-Hikari." Krista began worriedly, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I-It's alright… we get that a lot." A sad smile appeared on her lips.

Hikari glanced over her shoulder, frowning. "I don't care. They should've respected you. You're the military. You protect _them_. The least they can do is to respect you and your friends." She said, glaring at the challenger.

"Protect us? As if! All they ever do is waste our tax money on worthless shit of weapons and failed on every expedition! Every single time the Titans beat the shit out of them!" The bald man seemed to be confident, too confident to be exact. That smirk on his face, makes the keyblade wielder want to wipe it clean on the ground.

"At least they got guts to face the Titans!" Hikari screamed, not really knowing what the Titans are. The brunette didn't even seem to be distracted by the crowd circling the two. Only one thing was in her mind—beat the crap out of this bald man.

Hikari raised her fist, facing the man before her with a determined look. They both began to circle one another slowly, waiting for the first move. Hikari kicked up small clouds of dust as her rubber shoe skidded against the dusty ground. A smirk appeared on her lips as she saw the man's expression changed from fearless to fearful.

"What's wrong baldy?! Scared?" She taunted with a smirk growing.

The man lunged forward, clouds of dust was left behind in his trail. He swung his fist straight to Hikari's face, smirking as he did so. Hikari swerve in time, his fist whistled past her cheek. Swiftly, she pulled down Botho's hand and grabbed his shirt, twisting it as she spun around. She threw him over her shoulder easily. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, creating dust clouds around him after the impact. He grunted in pain.

"Shit…" Botho mumbled in pain between gritted teeth.

Suddenly, two pair of arms hooked themselves under Hikari's arms, securing her in a tight hold. The two lackeys pulled the keyblade wielder away from their boss, dragging her a good few feet. The brunette struggled to break free from their grasps, but it was no use. The people watching began to murmur and watch in pure horror as Botho got up to his feet with a sinister smirk.

Botho cracked his knuckles as he slowly approached the brunette. "Heh, you're gonna pay for that you midget." He said, his cocky smirk coming back to his face.

Krista gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Hi-Hikari!" She shouted and dropped the bags. She ran and grabbed the bald man's arm, pulling him back, trying to prevent him from beating Hikari up. "E-Enough sir! Please! Please forgive my friend! She didn't mean anything!" she pleaded.

"Get off!" The bald man pushed Krista to the ground, making the girl yelped in pain. The crowd began to murmur something about the man being so rude at the two girls. He scowled. "Rude? You call us rude?! How about them?! They waste our money! They waste lives! They are worthless just like these little two pieces of shit." He spat venomously.

Hikari lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed briefly to Krista, examining her for a moment before going back to glare at the man coldly.

"Let's see what you'll do when I punch that smirk off your pretty little face." The bald man sneered.

The bald man swung his fist straight at Hikari's face once more. The two lackeys holding her in place smirked wickedly. They were going to win…or not. Swiftly, Hikari jumped, holding Botho's fist with her feet. She locked the bald man's fist in between her ankle. Krista gasped, staring at the unique fighting skill. She watched as the brunette pulled him down with force and step on his back.

Hikari jabbed the lackey on her right with her elbow, earning a grunt from him. She threw him over her shoulder and did the same with the other lackey. She jumped into the air and did a flip, landing on the ground safely. Botho got up to his feet, charging again. Hikari dodged and blocked his attacks with her bangs still shadowing her eyes.

"Stay f*cking still!" Botho ordered as he swung his fist once more.

Hikari leaned to the side and grabbed his wrist.

Botho visibly flinch as Hikari's grip on his wrist tightened constantly. "H-Hey! What the f—," the brunette tightened her hold once more, making the man scream in pain. She suddenly twisted his arm behind his back and tripped him, sending him face first to the dirt with his wrist still in her grasp. He grunted loudly, opening an eyelid to see a pair of cold blue eyes. All of his muscles began to tensed up, frightened by the coldness.

Hikari parted her lips a little, glaring coldly at the man under her. "I'm fine with you cursing up a storm at me, but," she stepped on the man's back, earning a cry of pain from him. Her blue eyes glanced over to the two lackeys. She furrowed her eyebrows even more and they both fled, running as if someone was chasing them. She turned back to stare down at the man. "I'm not fine with you mocking and hurting my friends. I don't tolerate any violence given to my friends from the likes of you."

Botho cursed under his breath as people around him began to murmur. "F-Fine."

Krista stared at Hikari with wide eyes. "Hi-Hikari, tha-that's en-enough. The ma-man had enough." She said quietly, but loud enough for the keyblade wielder to hear.

Hikari glanced over to Krista and let out a heavy sigh, releasing her grip on Botho's wrist. She ruffled the back of her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh once more. "Listen here, you butt-head," She began as she crossed her arms over her chest, towering over the frightened man. "If I ever find you bugging or even talking bad about this girl right here and her team, you'll be hearing it from me. Got it?" she hissed and pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Krista.

Botho scowled, turning his head away.

Hikari's eyebrow twitched as her mouth twitch up in annoyance. "I said," She said, slamming her foot down near Botho's hand. "Got. It?" she spat, growling.

As a reply, Botho nodded his head frantically as he began to scramble back up to his feet. He ran to the direction where his lackeys fled. "This isn't over! Next time, I'll be sure to bring more of my men you f*cking asshole!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"What did you say, you double-crosser coward!" Hikari screamed, shaking her fist in anger as she attempted to chase the man away. Before that could ever happen, Krista already had her arm wrapped around Hikari's left arm and the other around her waist, preventing her from killing the man. "Come back here and fight me you twerp!" she trashed around in Krista's grasp.

"Hikari! Calm down!" Krista shouted.

The brunette took a few deep breaths, exhaling after one and another. "I'm calm, I'm calm."

Krista smiled and released Hikari from her grasp. She watched as Hikari walked towards the paper bag and grabbed something from it. She tilted her head to the side when Hikari began to bounce a bread up and down, staring at it as it flew in the air for a second before landing on her palm. Krista's confused look turned into a look of horror when Hikari positioned the bread in a throwing position with her tongue sticking out childishly.

"Hikari!" Krista yelled, stopping the keyblade wielder from throwing the bread.

Said brunette turned to the blonde with a goofy grin as she scratched the back of her head. "He he… Sorry. Got carried away." she apologized while Krista placed a hand over her chest, sighing heavily. "But…"

"Hikari," Krista sighed heavily, staring up at Hikari with big doe eyes. "Don't throw it away… It's food. People would give away anything for food. Please appreciate it." she said.

Hikari laughed nervously, lowering the bread as her eyes were closed. "Chill, Krista, I won't throw this bread away… at least, not now. Not until I find that man again anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. She cracked open an eyelid as she felt someone staring at her.

It was a little boy, around the age of six. The brunette smiled and kneeled down offering the bread to the child. The small boy took it hesitantly and smiled when he received the bread in his hands. Hikari ruffled his hair, grinning. He grinned back before quickly running towards what-seems-to-be his family. Smiling, Hikari waved her hand at the boy who was happily waving his hand at her.

"You're right, Krista. I won't throw food at that man." Hikari said, standing up. "I'll throw hammers instead!" She punched her own fist, trying to act all scary, but failed when Krista giggled and the people around her began to laugh at her 'stupid' expression. "Hmph! Not funny." She huffed childishly, turning away from Krista to carry the bag of drinks.

Krista placed a curled hand against her lips, trying to stop giggling. "I-I'm sorry… It's just that I've never met someone from the King's Secret Service who's funny." She giggled as she lifted up the other bag.

'_The King's Secret Service? What the heck is that?'_ Hikari asked herself in her mind, raising an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask, but quickly closed her mouth again with a troubled look on her face. _'Better not ask her… It's obvious that everyone knows what a Secret Service is…'_ She thought, trying to think of a way to get information starting from the Titans and the walls.

"Krista," Hikari began as they both began to walk away from the market.

"Hmm?" Krista hummed, keeping her eyes on the road. "What is it?"

"Can I see your…" Hikari paused, thinking of the right for to address Krista's boss. "—superior? I need to have a chat with him." she continued.

Krista tilted her head to the side, turning her head sideways. "I—I don't see why not, but I'm not sure if Commander Erwin expect any visitors from Wall Sina today." She tapped her chin, glancing up at the sky.

Hikari nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Don't worry. The King… ordered me to do a surprise visit." She gave a fake grin, feeling guilty that she had to lie to Krista in order to keep her identity as a secret.

"Ah, well then, follow me." Krista chirped happily, guiding Hikari towards an old castle with many uniformed men and women walking around.

-x—X—x-

"Stay here while I introduce you to Commander Erwin first," Krista smiled and handed the bag she has been carrying to the brunette.

Hikari only nodded her head and smiled a little. Her blue eyes watched as Krista knocked on the door twice. They both waited for Erwin's permission to come in.

"State your name and business." A calm voice ordered from behind the closed doors.

"Cadet Krista Lenz, sir. I'm here with a visitor." Krista said calmly and waited for a reply.

There was no immediate reply. A few seconds later, Erwin gave his reply, "Come in."

Krista looked back at Hikari, flashing a sweet smile before opening the door. The door creak opened slowly and Krista slipped inside, not forgetting to close the door quietly behind her.

Hikari waited in the hall, standing like an idiot with large paper bags in her arms. She ignored the odd stares the other soldiers were giving her. Her right eye twitched in annoyance as she began to hear gossips about how odd she is for waiting in front of the Commander's office with a bag full of alcoholic drinks.

_'Just ignore them, Hikari… Just ignore them.'_ Hikari chanted in her mind, taking in deep breaths. Her ears twitched up as she heard a rather rude comment. She gripped the paper bag harder, scrunching sounds filled the air as she did so. A killing aura surrounded her when she hissed. _'Krista. Where are you?! I need you to hold these bags for me so I can kick their sorry butts!_' she grumbled in her mind, glaring at the doors in front of her.

More comments about her filled her ears.

_'That's it! I've had it with this—!'_

"Hikari," Krista's head peeked out from the door and smiled kindly at Hikari. The blue eyed brunette perked her head up and her glare disappeared. Krista stepped out of the room, now standing in front of Hikari, hands clasped behind her back. "Commander Erwin wants to talk to you now." she continued.

"Ah, right," Hikari nodded her head. "Where do I put these? I can't let you carry these all on your own to your drunk boss." She said, shifting the bags into a better position.

"Oh, don't worry. I can handle it." Krista said, eyes closing as she smiled. Hikari shrugged and handed the two bags to her.

"I'll help you Krista!" A group of men scurried towards Krista when Hikari handed the bags to the blonde girl.

They literally pushed Hikari away, making the girl fall flat on her front. The brunette stayed on the floor, a killing aura surrounding her. She has had enough of this stupid nonsense! She was being pushed around all day long! A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she heard the crowd going away with a complaining Krista. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the petite blonde.

Standing up, Hikari brushed the invincible dust off her clothes, glaring at the direction where the men had taken Krista away.

"Stupid men and their stupid fan-boying," Hikari grumbled under her breath before walking towards the slightly opened door. She knocked the door twice and peeked inside, allowing her head to go first, staring at the faint lighted room.

A man was seen sitting on a chair behind a large desk filled with stacks of paper. The door creaked open when Hikari fully steps inside, alerting the man inside. "Commander Erwin, sir?"

The addressed man lifted his gaze up from his work. A calm and collected look was seen on his facial features. Hikari straightened her posture and closed the door behind her, never taking her eyes off the poker-faced Commander. The keyblade wielder stood in the center of the room, a few feet away from Erwin.

"Commander Erwin, Sir." Hikari addressed once more, saluting this time. Her right hand went up to her forehead as her lips formed into a thin line. She gulped when the Commander didn't respond, but still trying to act calm which was hard due to her impatient attitude.

"Ah, you must be from the King's Secret Service, Hikari, correct?" Erwin let a small smile graced his lips. He stood up, the chair behind him scraping against the floor.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Hikari shouted boldly.

Erwin walked around his desk, his hands behind his back as he made his way towards Hikari. To her surprise, he went pass by her without a glance at her but he has the same small smile plastered on his face. The keyblade wielder's eyes lowered and moved to the try and look at what the man was doing while trying not to turn around. A soft click was heard as it echoes in the rather spacious room, followed by the sound of metal being pulled out.

A bead of sweat rolled down the keyblade wielder's forehead as a sharp blade was set near her throat. Constantly, she raised her hand up in surrender. Not that she was afraid or anything, but it was just so that the Commander would lower his blade down.

"State your real name and business." Erwin ordered calmly, placing the blade closer to Hikari's neck.

"How did you know?"

"The salute. I've never seen a salute like that before." Erwin answered.

Hikari let out a loud sigh. "Fine… My name's Hikari, just Hikari," She introduced, looking down at the sharp blade, seeing her reflection in the polished weapon. "I'm only here to ask you a few important questions, Sir." She said to the man behind her.

Erwin stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "You're not from the secret service, correct? Is Krista Lenz in league with you?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, sir. And Krista has nothing to do with this. I met her in the market when she was doing her drunk superior's shopping." She explained.

The blade lowered a little. "Then who are you? What are you doing here in the Survey Corps base? Are you looking for someone? Eren Jaeger, perhaps?" he asked warily.

"I'll tell you as soon as you lower your blade. I have personal space issues." Hikari said in a serious tone.

Erwin lowered his blade, placing it back to its place. He walked around the keyblade wielder to sit on his chair. He directed his hand to the chair in front of him, telling Hikari to sit. The brunette nodded, taking a seat in front of the Commander who had his eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

Hikari took in a deep breath, "My name's Hikari, a keyblade master." On cue, she summoned her keyblade just to prove her point. "To prove that I'm not joking or anything, this is a keyblade—the greatest weapon known to Light."

Erwin's eyes widened in surprised. He never expected that.

Sighing, she continued, placing the keyblade vertically to she could lean on it. "And I'm not from around here. Here, here I mean. Well, there, but not there, not here either." She said, eyebrows knitted together as she tried to find better words to explain. Erwin raised an eyebrow at the tongue twisting words. "What I meant to say was… I'm not from around here, not from this world anyway." she sighed.

Erwin remained calm, patiently waiting for Hikari to continue. For some reason, he seemed to believe and trust her, even though her explanations were outrageous.

"I'm here to take care of the beings called the Heartless, heard of them? You know… the black creatures with yellow bug-eyes? Apparently, I need full information about this world to get close this world's keyhole, but when I arrived here… I found nothing but a bunch of rude foulmouthed citizens." Hikari huffed childishly, puffing her cheeks out.

"And… I got into this fight, the man said something about Titans and I'm curious about it. Also about the walls surrounding this town, I'm curious about it too. I remember Krista mentioning three walls, Wall Maria, Wall, Rose, and Wall Sina. I didn't bother to ask her about the walls since she thought I was the King's Secret Service… whatever that is…" She finished, staring into Erwin's eyes.

Erwin closed his eyes before opening them again, reveling frustrated looking blue eyes. "I see… A number of men and women have disappeared across town. No one knows why. We thought it was a Titan, but then it's impossible since they're mindless and would attract too much attention." He sighed.

"The Titans almost sound like the Heartless to me." Hikari butted in, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her chair.

Erwin stared at the brunette. "Is there a way we can do to prevent these kidnappings and save the hostages?" he asked.

"Kidnappings? Hostages?" Hikari echoed, sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes narrowed. "Wait, wait , wait… are we even talking about the same topic here? Heartless never kidnaps or take hostages. They eat on the spot."

"Aren't we?" Erwin asked calmly. "Black creatures have been kidnapping citizens and the description you gave perfectly fits the characteristics of the creature that has been terrorizing people around. People have been afraid to go out in the night, scared of being eaten by either the Titans or the 'Heartless'." He said.

"E-Eaten? The Titans eat _humans_?" Hikari asked as her mouth hung wide open.

A brow was raised. "Didn't you say that the Heartless also ate humans?"

"Well yeah I did, but not in that kind of way! The Heartless took away one's heart and leave the empty shell behind, allowing it to become Nobodies, beings without hearts." Hikari complained, her eyes widening. She still can't take the information about the Titan eating humans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner out of her mind. She rubbed her arms, looking down at the floor. "So that's why the walls were build… It was to keep the Titans away from eating you." she whispered, slightly looking up.

A sigh escaped from Erwin's nostrils. "Yes… that is until Wall Maria was breached."

"Wh-WHAT?! Th-Then what happened to the people living inside Wall Maria?!" Hikari stood up, kicking the chair back.

Erwin closed his eyes as his lips went into a thin line.

Color drained from Hikari's face. "No—no way… They… They got eaten?" The thought of people getting eaten horrified her to her bones. Her fist dropped down to her side as the keyblade was gripped tightly in her right hand and her head was ducked low. Her jaw was clenched tightly. She can't accept the fact that the Titans were pushing humanity to extinction! She placed her keyblade vertically in front of her, placing both her hands on top of the keyblade.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the keyblade wielder's sudden change in behavior. One minute she was childish, the next minute she was angry. His blue orbs slightly widened when he saw Hikari lifted her face up. The terrified look was gone and was replaced by a determined one.

"I, Master Hikari, Keyblade Master, is here, to promise to help and assist you in any way to defeat the Titan. That is my word on the keyblade." Hikari announced, staring at Erwin with fiery eyes.

The Commander stared at the keyblade master who just swore to help the Survey Corps take down the Titans. A smirk graced his lips as he stood up from his chair once more. He walked towards the brunette as the keyblade disappeared. He stood in front of her with both of his hands placed to on her shoulders, gripping it slightly.

"Then, I, Commander Erwin Smith, Leader of the Survey Corps, is here, to welcome you to our team." Erwin moved a couple of steps back, placing one clenched fist on to where his heart is and the other behind his back, giving a salute.

Hikari mimicked his salute, although she mirrored Erwin's salute by placing her fist on the left side. "Sir, yes, sir!" she beamed.

Ermin shook his head with an amused smile.

"Welcome, Cadet Hikari."

* * *

A/N: Wew… I hope I got all of the character's personalities right…

Any way… I hope you guys enjoy this new cross-over!

Reviews are always appreciated! And please no flames!

R&R please :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A new chapter ^^

TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Me too! And thanks! Levi's in my top five! Along with Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, and Armin!

Runa22684: Thank you! and here's more!

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

[Edit: some mistakes and Corporal Levi to Levi, Commander Erwin to Erwin, etc]

* * *

Chapter Two  
Ambitions

Jean Kirstein happily walked down the hall, whistling a joyful tune as his hands were crossed behind his head. The bright sunlight went through the large windows, illuminating the halls. His ears could hear the birds' chirping and he followed the birds' singing. The ash-blonde-haired male entered the dining hall, smiling brightly. He was in a good mood, everyone could tell.

"What's up with the creepy smile, Horseface?" Eren questioned with a troubled look. He didn't like the smile Jean was giving everyone. It's creepy, for him anyway. "Did you finally realize that your face look exactly like a horse?" he smirked, staring at his rival.

Jean's eyebrow twitched up in annoyance as he kept his smile, but it was fake smile when he heard Eren's comment. "For your information, Bastard," He paused, winking at Mikasa—who was sitting beside Eren. The black-haired girl stared at the teen with no interest as she continues to eat her breakfast. Jean sat on an empty seat, right across from Mikasa. "I'm just excited to meet the new recruit! I heard Commander Erwin personally picked her! And I heard she's also pretty." He said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrow at Mikasa. "Are you jealous Mikasa?"

Mikasa scoffed, not answering his ridiculous question.

Eren rolled his turquoise eyes. "How do you know that she is really a she?" He retorted, flashing a glare as he took a bite from his bread. "Who knows… you might have a crush on a she-male instead of a she." He said with a mouthful of food.

A visible vein popped on Jean's forehead. He slammed his hand on the table, making everything on it shake. "Bastard! What did you say?!" he shouted, making everyone turned their head towards the bickering rivals.

-x—X—x-

"From now on—,"

"Hatchuuu!"

"Bless you." Erwin said.

Hikari sniffled, wiping her nose with her finger. "Ugh… Thanks… Someone must be talking about me…" She grumbled under her breath.

Erwin nodded. "As I was saying— from now on your name will be Hikari Knight, a noble from the Utopia District within Wall Sina. As a noble you were not permitted to go outside the inner wall that is until one day. The day you grew tired of living inside the inner wall. You ran away and join the Survey Corps to explore the outside world." He told, staring at the brunette standing before him. "But only tell this when questioned." He added.

"Why a noble though? Why can't I just be a normal one?" Hikari sighed, crossing her arms over her chest with a small frown.

"Cadet Lenz might suspect you. I was going to make your life to be a simple commoner, but you said that you were the King's Secret Service." Erwin shrugged his shoulders as Hikari gave a dump look. She shouldn't have said anything to Krista.

"Then what do I tell to her?"

"Say to her that you're assigned by the King to be an undercover member of the Survey Corps and tell her when she is alone." Erwin continued, closing his eyes as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his legs.

"And what about the Corporal and the others? They can't know now, you know… Only you know." Hikari asked once more, placing a hand on her chin.

Erwin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "If they question you, tell them to come and see me. They will understand why I kept it a secret."

Hikari whistled. "Wow… You really did think this through… Are you a novelist?" She asked with a sly grin and received a chuckle as an answer.

"But Hikari," Erwin began, pausing for a moment.

"Hmm?" The brunette hummed, crossing her hands behind her head as she looked at the Commander with questioning eyes.

"Someday, they will have to know who you really are. You can't live in life full of lies." Erwin warned.

Hikari dropped her hands and sighed, giving a slight smile. "I know, but that someday is not today." She said, looking at the wooden floor with half-lidded eyes. She looks back up to grin goofily at the Commander. "But don't you worry! One way or another, tomorrow or some other day, I'll tell them. Promise."

"Good." The blonde Commander said, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on his crossed hands with his elbows resting on the paper filled desk.

The keyblade wielder's grin grew wider.

"You're dismissed. Go and join the others for breakfast. The dining hall is to the right and down the hall, you can't miss it." Erwin said, grabbing a pen on his desk. "Come back here when you're done. I need to introduce you to the team."

"Sir yes, sir!" Hikari gave the proper salute before walking towards the door. She closed the door with a soft thud, standing in front of the closed doors for a moment.

A goofy grin spread across her face as she stared down at her new uniform. She had to admit, the uniform was cool. The brunette straightened her new jacket with a proud smile. It was the Survey Corps' standard uniform and she wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck underneath her jacket and added a pair of fingerless gloves to her attire. The most unique things were the belts and the harness. It was rather tricky at first—she got tangled by the belts and the harnesses and Erwin has to help her get un-tangled for the past hour—but it was worth it.

Her stomach suddenly growled, echoing slightly in the empty halls. She looked down and patted her stomach, grinning. Her head turned to the right as she stared to walk down the hall. The chattering from the soldiers could be heard from a distance and of course, the delicious aroma of breakfast could be smelled. She almost slobbered at the thought of breakfast, but quickly regained what's left of her dignity back.

"Move!" A voice shouted loudly as the person zoom passed by Hikari, making her spin around a few times before falling flat on her bottom.

Groaning, Hikari rubbed her bottom. "Geez… What is with everyone and bumping into me?" She asked herself, scowling and glaring at the direction of the person who bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" A hand was offered for her to take. Hikari followed the hand and found a blonde boy staring at her with worried looking eyes. The brunette had to blink her eyes to ensure that the boy is really a boy and not a girl. "I'm sorry about Sasha. She's always like that whenever it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner." He smiled nervously.

"Ah, it's fine, I guess." Hikari said, looking away to the ceiling, scratching the back of her head. She grabbed the boy's hand and he pulled her up with both of his hands. After brushing the invincible dust off her pants, she looked over to the boy, smiling. "I'm Hikari Knight by the way." She introduced, reaching her hand out.

The boy nodded his head with a smile. "Armin Arlert. It's nice to meet you, Hikari." he bowed his head slightly and shook the Asian girl's hand. They both began to head towards the dining hall, side by side. The blonde stole a glance to get a look at the brunette. "Are you perhaps the new recruit, Hikari?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," Hikari nodded her head, smiling brightly. "I see that words got out pretty fast, huh?" she asked with a sheepish laugh.

Armin chuckled, covering his mouth. "You got that right. Squad Leader Hanji was the first one to know. She told everyone about you, but she never told us about the new recruit being a girl." He replied and Hikari gave a nod. "Did Commander Erwin really pick you personally? You must be really good." he asked curiously.

"Sort of," Hikari replied in an unsure tone, moving her hand to a half-half gesture. It wasn't Erwin who personally picked her. It was herself, declaring to join the Survey Corps without questions ask. And that is when Erwin recruited her. "Eh, I'm not that good…" She continued nervously.

It was true. She still doesn't know how to use a 3DMG properly, but from what Commander Erwin told her, the 3DMG does have a resemblance to Flow Motion.

"Don't be so modest. If Commander Erwin picked you, then you must be good." Armin said, placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Hikari only gave a nervous laugh. She was good… at picking up a fight.

Armin and Hikari chatted along the way, but mostly Armin was the one who talked. The brunette listened carefully to his stories, trying to memorize the type of Titans and the 3DMG. She was still confused on how to use the 3DMG, even though Erwin and Armin have explained the mechanisms of the gear. She mentally sighed. Looks like she need to ask Erwin for lessons.

The brunette snapped back to reality when Armin tapped her shoulder. She turned to the boy, tilting her head confusedly when Armin gave a nervous smile and pointed his finger for her to look behind. The keyblade wielder in disguise turned around only to see a very long queue and impatient soldiers waiting for her. She panicked and her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. She started to pick up the food and placed it on the tray, scurrying over towards Armin.

"First day here and I'm already making a bad impression," Hikari sighed deeply, slumping her shoulders down in disappointment. She was hoping she could make new friends on her first day as a scouting legion.

"Don't worry, the day's not over yet." Armin said, trying to cheer the depressed girl up. His eyes scanned through the sea of soldiers as he tried to find his friends. Apart from the noisy crowd, he heard Eren's and Jean's voices, yelling at each other. He shook his head and tapped Hikari's shoulder. "How about you sit with us, Hikari? There must be an empty seat over at our table." He suggested.

"That'll be great! Thanks Armin!" Hikari quickly brightened up, smiling happily as she got another chance.

"Over there, I could see Jean's hair from here." Armin said as he leaded Hikari towards the table. The two carefully make their way towards the table, trying not to bump into any soldier with a tray of food in their hands. Despite them both being kind of small in the sea of tall soldiers, they had trouble crossing the room.

"Wa-aah!" Hikari yelped as she tripped over her own shoe. The brunette fall flat on her face as the food on her tray stayed perfectly still, not a single drop of the soup spilling… due to her using Magnet magic. She held the tray above her head as she stayed on the floor, mumbling to herself. Good thing everyone was busy doing their own business. "…."

Armin stared down at Hikari worriedly. She wasn't moving. "Hi-Hikari, are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" he asked, kneeling down to inspect the brunette.

Slowly, Hikari lifted her chin up, still lying on the floor. A sigh escaped her lips when she started to push herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Armin."

"I can't say the same about your nose though… it's red." Armin said, blinking worriedly.

Hikari reached her hand out and rubbed her nose as her eyes crossed down to inspect the damage. She covered her nose and used Cure to heal it, but pretending to rub it. "Don't worry, Armin. It'll go back to normal color... eventually." She said with a low tone, since she was pinching her nose.

"Al-Alright, if you say so." Armin nodded his head unsurely. He walked by Hikari's side, guarding her from any other tripping mishaps. She seemed to have a lot of tripping accidents. His blue eyes wondered over to his friends. He smiled as he neared the table. "Hi guys—,"

"What did you say, you Bastard!" Jean screamed, glaring at the Titan Boy.

"Why? Are you growing old, Horseface?! Have any hearing problems over your neighing?!" Eren mimicked a horse's neigh as he posed like a horse standing on hind legs.

"Who's the horseface now?! I think it suits you more, Bastard!" Jean raised his fist, grabbing Eren by his beige shirt. Everyone around the two could feel the sparks between them.

Mikasa stood up. Her black calmly looking eyes stared at the two boys eyes, boring into their souls. She continued to stare into their souls for a few more seconds before turning her head around as she notice Armin's presence.

"Armin," Mikasa greeted and slightly looked over Armin's shoulder. A brown haired girl was standing behind her friend. She blinked her eyes at the unrecognized girl. The girl looked Asian and has the most cheerful blue eyes she had ever seen. The black-haired girl raised her finger, pointing at the brown-haired girl behind Armin.

Mikasa doesn't have to say anything to Armin for him to introduce the girl behind him to her. Only a simple gesture was needed.

"Ah, Mikasa, this is Hikari Knight—the new recruit everyone is talking about." Armin introduced as he moved aside, directing his hand to the girl. "Hikari, this is Mikasa Ackerman, my childhood friend."

Hikari blinked her eyes. Mikasa looked so much like Xion, a taller and more mature version of her anyway. She shook the image away and smiled friendlily. "H-Hi… nice to meet you, Mikasa, I hope we can get along well." she said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly with her free hand.

Mikasa nodded her head in acknowledgement and sat back down.

Armin sat beside Mikasa, placing his tray on the wooden table.

Hikari nervously make her way towards an empty chair, staring at Mikari. "Mind if I sit here?" The black-haired girl shook her head. The keyblade wielder sat down on the wooden chair, smiling brightly. Calm black orbs met cheerful blue orbs. She felt a bit uneasy as Mikasa continued to stare at her, but decided to shrug it all away. Besides, Mikasa was probably just curious. '_So far so good...'_ She thought, slurping the soup with a noise.

"Bastard!" Jean yelled as he stumbled back a few steps. He regained his balance, but before that, he bumped into Hikari rather roughly, making her spit the soup she just slurped. The brunette began to cough as Jean turned around with wide eyes. He flashed Eren a death glare and he returned it with a 'it's your fault' glare. "He-Hey… Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I bumped into you… but you should blame this bastard for making me bump into you." he apologized.

"Don't involve me, Horseface. This was entirely your fault." Eren spat, sitting back on his chair as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm.

"Shut the f*ck up, Jaeger." Jean flashed Eren a glare before turning to face Hikari again. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I didn't know you were sitting here and—,"

A hand silenced him.

Hikari placed her hand in front of his face, telling him to stop rambling apologies. "It's…fine." She sighed out, wiping the soup off her mouth with a clean napkin. "I'm kind of used to people bumping into me now."

"So-Sorry…" Jean murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, wait…" He blinked his eyes. The new face, the new voice…Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He pointed his finger accusingly at Hikari, a shock look on his face. "YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL!" He screamed loudly.

"Don't scream you moron! We know that from her face!" Eren complained, slamming his fist on the table.

"Whatever dork," Jean waved him off. He lifted Hikari's chin up as she was chewing a loaf. "Say, you're pretty cu—,"

"Stop bothering her with your stupid face, Kirstein. It's really obvious that she doesn't like you." Eren snorted at Jean's attempt to make Mikasa jealous.

Hikari gave a loud sigh as the two started to bicker.

"P-Please…" A voice begged quietly from under the table. Hikari blinked her eyes and scanned around the dining hall, looking for a helpless dying soldier, but found none. A tug on her ankle made her pushed back the chair with her feet, investigating the mysterious tug. Color drained from her face as she saw a silhouette of a girl, her face hidden by her long hair. The lack of light under the table doesn't help lessen her fright of long haired ghosts. The 'ghost' slowly lifted her head up, white teeth showing with drool. "H-Help me…" 'it' begged, gripping its hand on Hikari's ankle.

Hikari did what she can… She screamed, making everyone turn to her. She backed away from the 'ghost' but ended up falling along with her chair. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hi-Hikari!" Armin shouted as he scurried over to inspect the damage. When he got to Hikari's side he found her left eye was twitching and he swore he could see her soul leaving her body, but it might just be his eyes. "Are you okay?!" he began shaking her back and forth, trying to wake her up. "Please wake up!"

"What's the matter with her?" Eren questioned, his eyebrows furrowed down, giving a bored look.

Jean shrugged his shoulders before kneeling beside Armin, trying to wake the unconscious girl up.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. No one would ever scream without a reason. She ducked her head under the table, finding another girl lying unconscious on the floor. The black haired girl stared at the girl under the table before going back up to sit properly. She took a bite from her bread, earning a look from Eren.

"What did you—,"

"Sasha." Mikasa gave a short and blunt answer.

Eren nodded his head, turning his attention back to Armin, Jean, and a girl named 'Hikari'.

-x—X—x-

Lance Corporal Levi's tongue clicked in annoyance. His eyes narrowed into slits when his cold grey eyes landed on a brunette being shaken by two of his subordinates, Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein. It was a complete mystery on why Erwin would personally pick an insolent girl to be in the Survey Corps. The Corporal massaged his temples. The girl probably doesn't even know the dangers beyond the walls, and he doubt that she even has proper training.

"What's with the long face, Corporal Shortie?" Someone poked Levi's cheek a few times, teasing the poor Corporal. Hanji Zoe, a squad leader with a strange obsession. She got a growl as a reply. The pony-tailed squad leader huffed before following the Corporal's gaze. She grinned cheekily. "Oh~ I see. You're checking out the newbie! She's cute, isn't she?"

"What the f*ck are you talking about, you shitty glasses?" Levi hissed, glaring daggers at the back of Hanji's head.

Hanji wrapped her arm around Levi's shoulder, turning his head to stare at the unconscious newbie. "But alas… you're too old for her. Too bad." She sighed.

Levi let out a 'tsk'. "I don't have a damn crush on the f*cking newbie." He spat bitterly and glared daggers at both Hanji and the new cadet. "She's worthless." He added in a monotone voice.

"Boo~!" Hanji crossed her arms over her chest. "She personally got picked by Erwin, so she has to be good. Who knows how much she has killed Titans!"

Levi closed his eyes. "None, you can see it from her eyes."

-x—X—x-

"I'm so sorry Hikari!" Sasha claps her hands together, begging for forgiveness. A few minutes after the ghost incident, Hikari woke up fully aware and almost punched Armin in the process. She backs away from the table, staring at it with a horrified look. A hungry Sasha came out from under the table and crawled over the poor brunette, scaring the life out of her once more and all of that was because of food.

Hikari huffed and turned away childishly, refusing to look at Sasha. She wouldn't even face the girl seeming to have a grudge against the potato girl, but the truth is that she wasn't even mad at Sasha from the beginning. She was just upset that she got embarrassed in her first day in front of the whole legion.

The stubborn keyblade wielder turned away.

"Maybe you should've just asked her for food instead of scaring the wits out of her." Eren suggested, a little too late.

Mikasa kicked Eren's shin, earning a grunt from him. She ignored Eren's glare as she continues to sip her water. "Enough Sasha, apologizing to her isn't worth it. Give it up already." She said calmly, placing her glass down.

Sasha began to sob quietly. She really didn't mean any harm. Suddenly, a napkin was shoved to her face. The white small cloth was waved right in front of her face, making her scrunch her nose up as she wants to sneeze.

"Take it." Hikari said as she kept looking at another direction, refusing to look at Sasha. A sigh escaped her mouth when the napkin wasn't taken from her hand. "I said take it. Dry those tear from your eyes. I hate seeing someone cry."

Sasha took the napkin off Hikari's hand, blinking her hazel-colored eyes confusedly.

"Apparently, I think I have a bad habit of making someone cry." The keyblade wielder continued, flashing a sheepish grin at Sasha.

"You think?" Eren said sarcastically, earning another kick to the shin from Mikasa. The boy glared at his sister, massaging his soon-to-be bruised shin.

"So… does that mean you'll forgive me?" Sasha asked, wiping her tears away.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Sasha threw herself to hug the brunette much to her complains. The pony-tailed girl rubbed her cheek against Hikari's, getting tears and snot to the poor brunette. "I won't forget your kindness!" she shouted loudly as she began to cry again.

"GAH! Get off! You're getting your snot on my new clothes!" Hikari pushed the girl away from her, inspecting her jacket soon after. She sighed in relief when she found it was only a little drop of tear on her front. "Geez, Sasha… Wipe that snot off your face… It's disturbing." She said with a sigh.

Sasha eagerly wiped the tears and snot away, "Thank you so much! Here's your napkin back," She said, handing back the tear-and-snot filled cloth.

Hikari scrunched her nose up in disgust, "No thanks." She said pushing Sasha's hand away with her finger.

Armin chuckled. "We better eat up… breakfast is almost over." He said, eating a spoonful of vegetables into his mouth.

Everyone began to dig in, all except the new cadet. The keyblade wielder stared at her soup and poked the vegetables a few times with her spoon. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at it floats back to the surface. The brunette despised almost every vegetable. They were her enemy. She stole a glance to Jean's bowl, spotting that it lacked vegetables. She quickly scooped up her vegetables and puts them in Jean's bowl. She acted all normal when Jean stared back at his now-full-of vegetables bowl.

"What the hell?" Jean raised an eyebrow. He was sure that his bowl was vegetable free.

Eren snickered and gave Hikari a thumbs up, who return the gesture with a grin.

Mikasa shook her head at Hikari's childishness, a slight smile was seen on her lips, but it was hidden by her red scarf. Deep down inside, she was happy to meet another fellow Asian. She almost thought that she was the last one.

Hikari's blue eyes scanned through the dining hall. A frown appeared on her lips as she didn't find the Commander. _'He must still be in his office.'_ She thought and her eyes landed on the half eaten bread and soup. _'Poor guy… He must be hungry.'_ She thought as a small smile curled up to her lips.

Hikari brought the bowl of soup up to her mouth and drank it. The half eaten bread was quickly munched down in less than a minute. She washed it all off with a cool glass of water, which she gulped down. She wiped her mouth and stood up.

Eren raised an eyebrow. A girl just ate like an animal. He thought all girls were supposed to be elegant and polite, with the exception of Sasha. He watched the newbie stood up, carrying the empty tray and bringing back a second one.

"Seconds?" Eren asked, staring at the tray full of food.

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she shook her head. "Not for me."

"For me?" Sasha asked, staring at Hikari with gleaming eyes. "Oh thank you Hikari! I'm starving!" she licked her lips as she stared at the hot and delicious thing called food.

Hikari lifted the tray away from Sasha as she jumped over to eat it. The pony-tailed girl landed on the floor with a thud as Hikari brought down the food back down. She sighed. "No Sasha, this isn't for you. It's for Commander Erwin." She said with a small smile.

Jean blinked his eyes. "The Commander? Are you serious?"

The keyblade wielder in disguise nervously laughed. "Yeah. I just thought that he might be hungry… so why not bring it to him." She said as she began to walk back towards Erwin's office. "Besides…he told me to see him after breakfast anyway." She gave said over her shoulder, glancing sideways.

"Oh."

-x—X—x-

Hikari knocked on the door twice.

"State your name." Came a tired reply from inside the doors.

"It's Hikari." The brunette answered.

"Come in." Erwin said.

The keyblade wielder pushed one of the doors open, carefully slipping inside with the tray of food. The door closed shut with a soft thud and the sound of a door being locked was heard after it. A worried smile was seen on her lips when she saw the stack of papers getting taller than the last time. The Commander didn't even look up to see her. She rolled her eyes and took a few long strides to reach his desk. The tray of food was placed on the desk, but she was carefully not to place it near any important papers.

"Breakfast." Hikari said shortly, pointing down at the food and grinned at the over-worked Commander.

Erwin raised an eyebrow, a pen in hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat? It's not getting any warmer and I ain't gonna go back and get a fresh one." Hikari said, crossing her arms over her chest, giving the 'eye' at her new boss.

The blonde man let a small chuckle escaped his mouth, taking the bowl of soup. "Thank you." He thanked.

Hikari flashed a bright grin. "You're welcome!" She saluted happily before dropping her hands. "But I'm not taking that back to the dining hall either. I feel that someone was giving me the cold eye." she shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to make her point.

Erwin laughed. "That might be Levi alright."

Hikari's shoulder dropped in disappointment. "Great… It must be because I made Sasha cry… Now all girls are mad at me!" She buried her face in her hands, faking a cry.

Erwin almost chocked on his soup. He cleared his throat. "Ehem, Hikari, Levi is not a she." He said and observed Hikari's dumbfound expression. "He is the Lance Corporal, your captain. Don't say that to him if you want to live." He continued eating.

Hikari mouthed a large 'O'. "Ooooohh… Whoops. Hehe, my bad." She sheepishly said. "Oh sir, I almost forgot…"

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me how to use the 3DMG? I'm still confused by it."

"Of course."

-x—X—x-

"Today a new cadet has joined our legion." Erwin said after a short lecture. He stood in front of the group. The new member stood behind the Commander and beside the Lance Corporal, who kept a stoic look. The brunette fidgeted under the stares of the other members. Suddenly he stepped aside, allowing his comrades to get a good look at the disguised keyblade wielder. "I welcome our new comrade to our legion. Please come up here and introduce yourself."

"Cadet Hikari Knight! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Hikari did a salute, staring boldly at her new comrades. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek because of the heat. She couldn't help but feel a bit embarrass. Erwin doesn't have to make her arrival as a big deal. She spotted Mikasa on the front row and Eren a few soldiers to the right from the Asian girl. Armin was right behind the playboy Jean. Sasha was alone, in between two unknown soldiers. A smile curled up to her lips when she spotted Krista.

"— dismissed!" Hikari blinked her eyes. Wow, just how much did she miss?

Many soldiers broke their formation and began talking to their friends, probably talking about the keyblade wielder.

"Cadet Knight," Hikari heard her fake surname being called. She turned around and saw Erwin with the Lance Corporal in tow and a mysterious bald man.

'_Xehanort's look alike!' _Hikari's eyes slightly widened, but she quickly recovered by giving a salute to the three men. She holds back the urge to point her finger accusingly at the bald man. The mysterious man nicknamed 'Xehanort's look alike' gave Hikari an intimidating glare, but she was more worried that this was Xehanort's twin or something.

"Sir." She greeted, trying not to stare at the bald man.

Erwin nodded his head. "Cadet Knight, this is Lance Corporal Levi, my second in command. He will also be your squad leader." He directed his hand to his right, introducing the smaller man. "And this is Keith Shadis, the Instructor. He will be the instructor to you and the other cadets."

Hikari nodded her head as she did another salute. "Sir yes sir! It's a pleasure to be working with you, sir!"

Keith Shadis observed the keyblade wielder's salute, eyeing her every single move. He even paid attention to her blinking and her breathing, trying to find fear and nervousness. After staring at the brunette, he decided to give a glare for no apparent reason.

Hikari's left eye twitched. She didn't do anything wrong! So why does this Xehanort look alike was giving her a glare. Being the stubborn and short-tempered keyblade wielder, she glared back, averting her eyes up to the man. The two began to give each other glares and neither seems to want to give up.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadis bellowed loudly, making every head turns to look at him and the new cadet.

"Hikari Knight, Sir!" Hikari shouted loudly, her voice echoed in the training grounds.

"That's a funny name."

"It means Light, Sir!"

"I don't care what it means! Where the hell are you from?!"

Hikari growled in her throat. What is with this man and yelling? "The Utopia District from Wall Sina, sir!" she shouted out, remembering the background story Erwin told her. She doesn't have to look around to see that everyone was now looking at her with a surprised look. Gasps and murmurs began to fill her ears.

"Oh…" Shadis mused, leaning back to his full intimidating height. Hikari closed her right eyes just to block out the sunlight's reflection from his shiny bald head. "A noble I see." He added with his hands behind his back.

Hikari's eyes widened. '_How did he know? I didn't even tell him about that one yet!'_ she thought, eyeing the Instructor with wary eyes. _'Is he a mind reader or something…? I hope he doesn't read my mind…'_

"What are you here for?!" Shadis bellowed again.

Hikari straightened up. "To help humanity win against the Titans, Sir!" she shouted boldly. This was not a made up goal. It was her real goal. It was the whole reason she gave her word to Erwin on her keyblade.

Shadis laughed. "A noble? Fight a Titan?" He asked with a hint of mockery, but the truth, he was surprised to see a noble wanting to join the Survey Corps. "Why would you leave Wall Sina to fight Titans? Strange. Every single human would give anything to be inside that Wall." He stared down.

"I left, didn't I? Looks like I'm not one of them." Hikari replied and her lips were set in a firm thin line. She earned a few gasp and murmurs from her comrades. Erwin's expression was calm, listening to Hikari's answers. Levi was still stoic as ever, the cool look never leaving his face. "I left Wall Sina to join the Survey Corps to fight Titans and bring humanity to victory! I don't want to just sit around and wait like a damsel! I want to fight!"

Shadis stayed quiet for a moment. "…what would you do if you watch your comrades die in the hands of a Titan?"

"Nothing," Hikari said as she took in a deep breath. "Because I would prevent that before it could ever happen,"

"Are you saying that you would sacrifice your life for a comrade?" Shadis asked once more.

Hikari's eyebrows knitted together as a grin appeared, completing the determined look. "Of course." She pounded the part where her heart is a few times with her clenched hand. "I would do everything I can to keep my friends and family save from any harm."

Levi gave Hikari a bored look. "Tsk. Pathetic." He said, making Hikari turned to face the short man.

"Pathetic? It's not pathetic, Corporal—" Hikari raised her voice, but before she could even finish Levi grabbed the collar of her turtleneck, twisting it. Her blue eyes widened as she felt being lifted off the ground. The short man sent her onto her back with a loud thud, forcing the air out of her lungs with a huff. "Wh-what the—?" She choked out, trying to stand up, but failing.

Levi stared down at Hikari with cold eyes. "You can't save everyone." He spoke coldly before turning on his heels, walking away from the brunette. The man didn't even bother to look back. "Tsk. You should've just stayed inside the inner walls. A weakling like you would never bring humanity to victory." He mocked with his back turned.

Hikari punched the ground, hanging her head low as she gritted her teeth. She looked back up and scrambled back up to her feet as she ran towards the small man. She prepared a punch to the Corporal from behind. The girl was determined to knock some senses into the Corporal. Who was he to crush her dreams? He might be her superior, but she doesn't really tolerate with dream crushers.

The black-haired man's eyes narrowed as he heard thumping against the ground. He swerve just in time as a fist went pass by him. He grabbed Hikari's wrist and twist her right hand behind her back while his other arm went around her neck, headlock-ing her. The brunette grabbed Levi's arm with her free hand, trying to loosen his grip. She frowned deeply as she furrowed her eyebrows down, creating a sour look. The blue-eyed cadet suddenly stomped on Levi's foot, hard.

Levi's tongue clicked. "However, I do admire your idiotic bravery." He said before tripping Hikari with one swift move. He sent the girl back to lying on the dirty ground, this time, face first. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Hikari with uninterested eyes. "But that idiotic bravery won't save your comrades."

Hikari spitted out the dirt taste saliva out of her mouth, turning around to face the Corporal. "Heh, at least my idiotic bravery will buy my comrade some time for them to escape." She said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

Levi sighed and walked passed by the brunette. "Don't make Commander Erwin take back his words, brat." He said, leaving the brunette to think.

The keyblade wielder grinned, raising her fist into the air. "Not planning to!" She shouted loudly. She watched as the Corporal disappeared into the old castle, staring at the short man. _'I'll prove it. I'll prove that my idiotic bravery will help save everyone. Just you wait Corporal Short-Cake… Just you wait.'_ She thought, pushing herself up, brushing the dirt off her pants and jacket.

"Corporal Short-Cake? Do you have a death wish, squirt?" A voice asked from behind her. "You shouldn't thought things out-loud, squirt."

'_Squirt?'_ Hikari turned around to see a familiar blonde and a tall tan-skinned girl, standing behind her. The brunette's lips turned into a frown as she glared half-heartedly. "Who are you calling a squirt, Freckle Face?" she snapped.

The taller girl scoffed. "I'm not the one who got humiliated by Corporal 'Short-Cake' in front of the whole squads." She said with a bored tone, uncaring if Hikari did really make a fool out of herself. The tanned girl inspected her nails as Hikari glared playfully at the uncaring girl. "I'm surprised you still have the guts to stay." She continued.

"Pfffft, that Short-Cake doesn't scare me. I'm taller than him." Hikari puffed her chest out proudly, arms crossed against her chest as she gave a smug smile. "Isn't that right, Krista?" she asked the blonde beside the tanned girl.

Krista could only give a nervous giggle.

The girl beside Krista raised an eyebrow. "You know this dumb chick, Krista?" She asked.

"She's not dumb, Ymir." Krista smiled, handing Hikari a wineskin full of cold water. The brunette quickly jugged down the cold water and splashed some to her face, making her hair cling on her face. "She's just overly determined, right?"

Hikari nodded her head happily, handing the wineskin back to Krista. "Yup! You got that right!" She gave a thumbs up and a wink. "I'm Hikari Knight! Nice to meet you, Freckle Face!" she introduced enthusiastically.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Idiotic Brat." She threw her face away with an emotionless expression.

Hikari growled inside her throat, staring at Ymir with narrowed eyes. "What's her problem?" She asked Krista, crossing her hands behind her head.

Krista giggled. "Forgive Ymir, she's like that." She said, placing a balled up fist in front of her mouth.

Hikari puckered her lips childishly, 'boo'ing.

"Oh!" Krista suddenly called out as she shoved her hand into her pocket, grabbing something from inside. Ymir and Hikari stared at the petite blonde as she pulls out something white. The keyblade wielder's eyes slightly widened. It was her handkerchief, the one with a black Hidden Mickey's symbol. The blonde handed the piece of white cloth back to the brunette, smiling. "Thank you for lending it to me." she bowed her head slightly.

"A-ah… no problem."

"Don't worry, I've washed it." Krista replied.

Hikari nodded her head, taking her handkerchief back, a nervous smile on her face. She hoped that Krista doesn't questions about the weird symbol. It would be a pain to explain that the King she was working with is a mouse, no one believed her when she told her friends back at Destiny Islands.

"Cadet Knight," A deep voice called from behind the three girls. The three of them turned around and saluted. The man nodded his head and turn to the keyblade wielder. "May I have a word with you? Privately." The Commander said in a stern voice.

Hikari blinked. "Y-Yes sir." She saluted and turned to grin at Ymir and Krista. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" she whispered.

Krista nodded her head as Ymir gave an irritated eye-roll.

-x—X—x-

Eren had his eyes glued on the newbie, staring at her with interest. He was surprised to hear a noble—willing to get out of her comfort zone—to join the Survey Corps. She just attacked Levi in front of the whole squads, even though she ended up being humiliated by him, but she didn't seem to care. He lowered his head as a smirk appeared. This will be interesting.

"Did you hear what she said? She's crazy!" A fellow cadet shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah I hear her! I would've stayed in Wall Sina if I was her." Another one said in disbelief.

"And the whole 'throwing her life for a comrade' is a total bullshit, no one would ever do that." Comment after comment kept on coming like wildfire and each one was getting worse.

Mikasa ducked her head low. That was not true. Hikari was being very truthful about sacrificing her life for a comrade. She can see it in her eyes. Those eyes had the same determined look like Eren's. The black-haired girl watch as Erwin and Hikari began to walk towards the Giant Forest. She raised an eyebrow as the two walked into the forest, even though they both had wore their 3DMGs.

She frowned, something was up.

* * *

A/N: Mikasa's getting curious *le gasp*XD

Special thanks to:  
Allittakepixiedust, Generalhyna, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, YuyaKnightwriter97, magicman111111, wolffreak51, and xoxo-vanilla  
for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to:  
Allittakepixiedust, Generalhyna, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, magicman111111, wolffreak51, and xoxo-vanilla  
for adding this story to their alerts!

I love you guys!

Reviews are always appreciated! And please no flames!

R&R please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A new chapter! Thank you guys so much!

TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yup! Awww thank you very much! X3

Special thanks to TheShadowOfMySelf for adding this story to her favorites! X3

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

* * *

Chapter Three  
3DMG

Hikari glanced around her surroundings. Her head was tilted up to get a good look at the tall trees. It was amazing to see such tall trees. It almost feels like she was in Wonderland again. The dried leaves make crunching noises as she walks further into the forest, following Erwin to an unknown location. The smell of fresh air filled her nostrils as the cold breeze hit her skin. Impulsively, she closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"What is this place? It's huge…" Hikari wondered as her eyes stared in awe, not realizing that she said it a bit too loud.

"A part of the Forest of Giant Trees," Erwin answered with his back turned. Hikari quickly covered her mouth, an embarrass blush dusted her cheeks. She didn't mean to voice out her thoughts. The blonde man chuckled, his right hand on his chin. "We use this place as our 3DMG training. Outside Wall Rose, there's another. We usually lured the Titans there because our 3DMG works best in places like these." He explained.

Hikari nodded her head. "Oh, so does that mean we'll be training here?" she asked.

"Correct." Erwin said. He stopped and turned around, facing the brunette standing before him. He looked up, scanning the area, making sure that no one was following them. "But before we even begin the basics, I would like to show you how to use it first." He said as he prepared himself to use the gear.

Hikari nodded her head.

The Commander grabbed the handgrips from the holsters and took out two blades from the sheaths and plugged them in each handgrip. He closed his eyes briefly as Hikari stared at him with her hands behind her head. The keyblade wielder's eyes widened as hooks were shot out of the blonde man's belt. He pulled the trigger, reeling him into the branch, but before he could even hit the branch, he released the hook. Gas suddenly went out of the tube behind his back, making him faster than before.

Hikari watched in awe as Erwin kept on moving from branch to branch with speed. Every twist and turn, flip and jump, never once he hits a tree. It was hard for her to try and keep up with his speed. Her blue eyes darted to the places Erwin has been, but every time she turned, the man was already gone. Suddenly, something hard fell on her head.

"AW! What the heck?" Hikari yelled out in pain as the object bounced from her head to her hand. She rubbed her head, grimacing. Her blue eyes widened at the strange object in her hand. "What's this?" she asked.

"Training." A voice said from above. The keyblade wielder stared up and found Erwin standing on the branch above her, a smirk on his face. He pointed his blade in front of him. The brunette followed his blade and her eyes widened when she found a large wooden figure with a piece missing on the nape of its neck. "That is a Titan Dummy used for training. You will learn how to attack a Titan and how to engage them properly." he said.

"It's so tall… No wonder you guys use this gear to get rid of them." Hikari patted the sheath with a sheepish grin. Erwin chuckled, staring down at the keyblade wielder. "So what do I have to do now?" She asked, staring up.

"We'll start with the basics. In this exercise, you'll learn how to balance yourself in midair. Grab your handgrips from your holsters on your harness. And pull the lever, but not the trigger. The lever is used to shoot the iron wires and the trigger is used to reel in." Erwin instructed from above. Hikari did as told, holding the bladeless handgrips. "Good. Now shoot at the branch and slowly reel in."

Hikari did as told. Anxiety filled her mind when the tip of her boots was lifted up off the ground. Even though she has a lot of experience from using Flow Motion, flying with pixie dust, and soar the Lanes in Between with her Glider, this was still a heart-pounding moment. She never tried anything using belts, gasses, and wires before. For a few seconds, she stared at the ground, trying not to tip over and hung upside down.

A goofy grin spread across her face. "Heh…Hehe. Ha ha ha! I did it!" Hikari laughed gleefully, the anxiety already washing away. She threw her hands up in the air triumphantly. She kicked her legs back and forth, doing a little 'victory dance' in mid air. "I did it! Hah! This is going to be eas—," She suddenly tipped over and just like that, she was upside down. "Aw c'mon!" She yelled, trying to kick herself back to a normal position.

Erwin shook his head. _'Just like Eren…'_ He sighed, already preparing to jump to aid the girl.

Hikari grumbled under her breath as she kept on kicking her legs and waving her arms. It was no use. An idea popped into her head as she smiled widely. She pulled the trigger, reeling herself in, but a bit too fast. "Hah! This is so eas—OMPH!" She cried out as she crashed into the branch, instead of dangling helplessly in the air, she hung on, cursing the 3DMG under her breath. "Darn it… This is going to be… harder than I thought." She grimaced.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked worriedly. Hikari lifted her chin up, giving a 'You think?' look. He chuckled nervously as he helped the girl up. They both sat on the tree branch, staring out at nothing in particular. "In time, you'll be able to use the 3DMG. Take Levi for example, he taught himself how to use the gear." He said.

"Corporal Short-Cake? Are you serious?" Hikari scoffed, not believing the Commander's words. "You, I believe because I just saw you in action, but Short-Cake? Yeah right…" she snickered.

Erwin let a small smile grace his lips. "Be careful with him, Hikari." He said, earning another scoff from the brunette. "His bite is bigger than his height. Don't forget that you were the one who got handed by him." he continued.

Hikari groaned, slumping her shoulders down. "Don't remind me." She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes in the process. The 3DMG was harder and more complex than using Flow Motion. She just needed to focus and do an Air Slide or a Dodge Roll.

The brunette suddenly stood up, alerting the Commander sitting beside her. "Alright then... let's try again! I'm not losing to Short-Cake!" she pumped her fist up in the air and jumped down, since the hooks were still attached. "Steady… steady… steady." She chanted.

Erwin stared down at the determined brunette. A short chuckle escaped his lips when Hikari kept on hanging upside down whenever she got into the right position, but she never gave up. Finally, after tipping over, hanging upside down, and a lot of kicking, she finally got herself to stay perfectly still. The brunette did a triumphant 'whoop' and cheered happily, looking up to see the Commander with excited blue eyes.

"Very good," Erwin praised, clapping his hands. "Now try releasing the hook and swing to another tree." he orders.

The keyblade wielder complied and used the gas to swing back and forth. Once she was swinging high enough, she released the hook and shot the hooks to the branch in front. She quickly pulled the trigger, reeling herself in. She released the hook again and did a few spins in the air, enjoying the sensation with a goofy smile. A Titan Dummy was up a head from her, she stopped on a branch, plugging in her blades before jumping. She shot the hooks to the tree a few feet beside the dummy. She pulled the trigger and gripped on the now sword handgrips.

"Hyaaa!" Hikari screamed enthusiastically as she slashed the nape of the dummy's neck. The pillow piece fell down, leaving a gash. She swung over to the tree and waved her blades happily at the Commander. "Did you see that? Did you see that?!" She shouted excitedly.

Erwin couldn't help but smile, nodding his head. "Yes, I see it. Now come back here."

The keyblade wielder grinned widely and swing back to Erwin's side. She put back her blades into the sheaths and placed the handgrips back to its holsters. She wiped her nose with her finger before crossing her hands behind her neck, the grin still not leaving her face.

"I can't wait to help you guys out in the fields! I promise you, I'll protect everyone from the Titans! You can count on me, Sir!" Hikari saluted with a determined look on her face.

Erwin smiled, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I'm sure you would." He said.

"I know! I can show you what the Flow Motion can do! It's really cool! You don't need wires to go around and gas to accelerate. The purple aura will take care of it all." Hikari beamed, positioning herself to do an Air Slide.

Erwin's eyes narrowed at the sound of leaves crunching. He quickly placed a hand over Hikari's mouth, silencing her up. The girl muffled out questions and he placed a finger against his mouth. Hikari pushed away his large hand and mimicked his move as she followed his gaze downwards. Two pair of cerulean eyes watch as a figure of a young woman came into view. A black-haired Asian girl was seen walking towards the two. It was Mikasa.

Hikari blinked her eyes as she narrowed her eyes and placed a hand above her eyes, blocking the sunlight. "Eh? It's Mikasa!" She shout, surprised by the sudden appearance. She cupped her mouth as she shouts to the girl. "Hey! Mikasa! Over here! Nice to see you here!" she waved her hand happily at the Asian girl.

"Hikari," Erwin began in a low voice, his grim expression was back, staring at the equal stoic Mikasa. Said brunette turned to him, giving a confused look. "Don't use any sort of magic or that Flow Motion around any of my soldiers—," he was stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it… It's not their time to know yet." Hikari waved him off with a bored tone.

Erwin blinked. "Actually, I was about to say they would freak out and might take you down on the spot because they think you might be a witch…but that works." He smiled before his expression became grim once more.

Hikari stared at Erwin with wide eyes, disbelief written all over her face. Did he just make a joke? A really _un-funny_ joke?

Mikasa looked up and raised her hand, not saying a single word. She gave a salute to the Commander.

Erwin nodded his head. "Cadet Ackerman." He greeted before turning to Hikari. "Be careful with her. She's as sharp as a hawk." He whispered as the brunette nodded.

"Alright." Hikari gulped, warily watching Mikasa as the girl stood still.

The brunette grabbed the handgrips and fired the hook. She didn't pull the trigger and let gravity take over. The girl swings down and released the hook, dodge rolling a few times before standing up in front of Mikasa. "Hi'ya! Not to be rude or anything but why are you doing here?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Mikasa stared calmly at the nervous brunette. "Chief Instructor Shadis wants us to train hand to hand combat with each other." She simply said before turning around on her heels.

Hikari watched as the girl began to walk towards the training grounds. "Ah! Wait for me Mikasa!" She shouted and ran after the girl. "See you later, Sir!" She shouted over her shoulder to the blonde man, who was still standing on a tree branch.

Erwin gave a firm nod and Hikari nodded back before speeding up to catch the Asian girl, whining. The blonde man watched as the two girls began to make their way towards the training grounds. He knew that Mikasa was suspicious about Hikari. And of course, Levi was probably too. Other than the two, no one seemed to be suspicious about the noble slash keyblade wielder.

-x—X—x-

Eren got into his signature fighting stance, tilting his head down slightly. "Just because you're a noble doesn't mean I should go easy on you, Knight." He smirked, kicking up dust clouds from the ground.

Hikari grinned and dropped into her fighting stance. "Just because you're my junior doesn't mean I should go easy on you too, Jaeger." She retorted, carefully watching Eren's movements.

Apparently, Shadis had everyone paired up with an opposite gender. Eren Jaeger was currently paired up with the noble, Hikari Knight, much to his dismay. He didn't like being paired up with a weak girl, a noble at that. Annie Leonhart was a good training partner, since she always kicked his butt.

The two brunettes circled each other, watching each other's movements, waiting for the first move. The other cadets began to circle the two competitors, watching with interest. Titan Boy V.S Noble Girl? This should be interesting to watch. A few of them even dared to cheer on, betting on who's going to win. Hikari's ear twitched when all of the votes go to Eren. What kind of bet would it be if everyone bets on the same person?

"I have to warn you, Knight… I'm one of the best in hand to hand combat." Eren grinned smugly, circling the 'noble'.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Tsk. Tsk. Don't be too cocky, Jaeger, because I'm good at hand to hand too." She wiggled her finger, tsk-ing. She closed her eyes, lowering her guard. "If you think you're going to beat me in one hit, then think again—," she opens her eyes when she heard pounding sounds against the ground. She quickly swerved, avoiding Eren's fist. "Hey! Unfair! You cheated!" she accused, taking a few steps back, pointing her finger.

Eren smirked. This is going to be easy. "There's no such thing as 'cheating' in hand to hand combat." He spoke calmly, earning a few 'You go Eren' from the crowd.

Hikari sighed from her nose, glaring at Eren as she went back into her fighting stance. "Well, there's no such thing as starting without telling!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

The keyblade wielder suddenly charged at the Titan Shifter. She swung her fist, aiming for his face. Swiftly, Eren moved to the side. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist with his left hand and placed his right hand on her jaw. Hikari grunted as Eren smirked, this was his one of his winning moves. The boy sweep Hikari's leg's from behind and released his hold. The keyblade wielder felt airborne and everything seems to be in a slow motion for a moment. Her mouth was hung open and her left eye was shut tightly. A blue eye was suddenly narrowed, averting to look at Eren. Her hands broke her fall, holding her whole weight as she stood with her two hands.

Eren's eyes widened. "What the—," His arm went to the side of his head, protecting it from a kick. He grunted as he held Hikari's kick. Beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. He gritted his teeth and threw Hikari's leg away. He panted as Hikari handsprings away. "Pretty good…" he commented.

Hikari smirked. "Thanks," She replied and ran towards the brunette. She pulled back her fist, preparing for a punch. Eren grabbed hold of her fist when she threw it to him. "You too, Jaeger. Not bad at all. But," she sweep Eren on the back of his knees, making him fall backwards, but before he could even hit the ground, she grabbed his shirt, preventing him from falling. "I'm much, much better!" She grinned smugly.

Eren stared at Hikari for a moment before leg sweeping Hikari's legs out from under her. She released her grip on his shirt and fell forward, but decided to counter it with dodge rolls, somersaulting a few times to get away from the boy. She halted, head spinning dizzily. The keyblade wielder rubbed her head and growled as she turned her head to Eren, who was already getting back up to his feet. Hikari followed, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"That was cheating, Jaeger!" Hikari scowled, clenching her hands into tight fists.

Eren licked his dry lips, smirking. "As if!" He shouted, sprinting towards Hikari. He raised his feet up, aiming for her torso. Quickly, Hikari blocked his attack with one hand. The Titan Shifter twisted around, swinging his other leg at Hikari's face. The keyblade wielder caught his kick and twisted him around, making him spun around in the air for a few seconds. He landed on the ground, head first, but he quickly recovered. "Tsk. I'm not giving up to you, Knight."

"And I'm not giving up either, Jaeger."

Both Eren and Hikari continued to spar with each other. Each punches and kicks were blocked. The two began to spar in a rhythm. Eren will attack and Hikari would block it, countering it with another and vice versa. The cadets around the two stared in awe at the spar. They had been going at this for more than five minutes.

"Give up?" Eren panted as he gripped the both of Hikari's upper arms.

"Never." Hikari breathed as she—like Eren—gripped on both of his upper arms.

The two began to wrestle, trying to take each other down. The brunettes were certainly stubborn as they both tried to trip one another. Eren managed to get his right leg behind Hikari's and tripped her over. She grunted and pulled him down, bringing the boy down with her. They continued to wrestle each other on the ground, spinning around over and over again. Almost everyone grew tired of the fight as they started to spar with each other, not wanting to watch anymore. A few stayed to watch how the fight ends.

"Why don't you just give up?" Eren and Hikari shouted in unison.

They both blinked. "Never!" they said in unison once more.

"You give up!" Hikari shouted, bringing Eren down.

"How about you give up!" Eren rolled around, pinning the keyblade wielder in disguise down.

Hikari shrugged. "Fine."

"Really?" Eren blinked, loosening his grip.

Hikari grinned mischievously. "Nope!" She popped the 'p' and pushed Eren off of her. She twisted his right arm behind his back and sat on his back, pressing his front to the dirt. "Eat my dirt, Jaeger!"

Eren spitted. "That was cheating! You've said you gave up!" he shouted, glaring at Hikari.

The brunette on top of him sticks her tongue out childishly. "There's no cheating in hand to hand combat, Jaeger." She mimicked Eren's words from earlier with a mocking tone, followed by a laugh.

"Shit…" Eren mumbled.

Hikari's eyes softened. She didn't mean to hurt his pride. She quickly got off of him, holding her hand out for him to take. "Well, that's was an interesting fight, wasn't it, Jaeger?" She asked, smiling down.

Eren turned around, sitting on the dusty ground, looking up. "Yeah. It was." He agreed and took Hikari's offering hand. "But it was supposed to end like this." The boy suddenly pulled Hikari forward, twisting her arm behind her back and sat on her back. "Eat my dirt, Knight, eat my dirt." He said.

Hikari gave a deadpan look, blowing the loose strand of hair out from her eye. "Geez Jaeger… Talk about recovering your pride." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from him.

"Sorry," Eren apologized and pulled Hikari up. "How about we do this again sometime? I've been looking for a good sparring partner. Horseface always use the same moves. It's very predictable."

"Why not?" Hikari shrugged, grinning as she brushed the dirt and dust off her white turtleneck.

The two brunettes shook hands together and turned around to look at the other cadets, watching them spar with each other. Hikari spotted Mikasa fighting a tall bulky blonde and Krista fighting a tall black-haired man. Armin was fighting a girl with pigtails. Ymir was fighting with Jean as Sasha was goofing off with a bald teen. Instructor Shadis came and held the bald teen's head in his hands, lifting the poor boy up into air. Hikari couldn't help but sweat-drop at the scene along with Eren.

"That's Connie for you." Eren sighed, ruffling the back of his hair. "This is just like when we were still in training." He continued, placing both of his hands on his hips.

"Tell me about it," Hikari chuckled, sitting down on the dusty ground. "I used to love goofing off with my brother during training and then our friend would smack us upside the head." She laughed. It was true, Sora and her loved to goof off and Riku would smack their heads for being idiots.

Eren crossed his arms, "Where's your brother now? Is he in the Military Police?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head, remembering what a Military Police is. "Nope, he isn't. I actually don't know where he is at the moment. I didn't quite have a chance to say goodbye to him or any of my friends. I was in a rush." She said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Eren dropped his arms, staring at the brunette sitting next to him with wide eyes. "What? Are you saying that you ran away from home?" He asked warily, giving Hikari a look. The girl shrugged her shoulders. She was supposed to lie to him about that. "What about your parents? Your friends? Your brother?" He seemed to be frantic about it.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at his change of behavior. "Uh… Well…" She blinked her eyes, trying to come up with a story. Erwin didn't fill in the details, looks like she has to make things up on her own. "I love my family and my friends, but after I told them about going to the outside world…they laughed at me. And then I told them about joining the Survey Corps, again, they laughed at me and my mom slapped me." She gave a deadpan look, holding her right cheek.

Eren blinked his turquoise eyes. "That's…terrible." He said. "You ran away from home because your family rejected your dream?" he asked, just to be sure.

Hikari inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly, relieved that Eren bought her story. "It's no big deal… My brother helped me ran away anyway. He was the only one who thought my dream wasn't impossible." She said, more courageously this time.

Eren's eyes softened. "Well… at least you have someone to support you."

The keybalde wielder blinked, staring up at the turquoise eyed boy. "Your parents decline your dream of joining the Survey Corps too?" she asked curiously.

"My mother did and so did Mikasa, Armin at first. They said that I'll kill myself if I join the Survey Corps." Eren explained. His hands balled up into tight fists, his knuckles turning white from the tight clench. His nose scrunched up in anger as his eyebrows were knitted together. "I didn't even get to say 'sorry' and 'goodbye' to my mother."

Hikari swallowed thickly as her eyes stared widely at Eren. She knew the look on his face. The keyblade wielder couldn't help but stand up and gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. The Titans must have devoured his mother. "I'm… I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered quietly.

'_Poor guy…'_ Hikari thought, staring at Eren's shaking form. She squeezed his shoulder lightly, making the turquoise-colored eyes stared at her. The blue eyed brunette didn't stare back at him. Her gaze was forward, staring at the other cadets with a serious look. "Don't worry, Eren. I promise you, I'll kill all of the Titans and bring peace back to this world." She said, slapping a hand over her mouth after she realized she said 'world'.

Eren smirked, swatting Hikari's hand off his shoulder. He placed his hand on her shoulder, grinning widely. "I'm afraid that's my dream. Go and find your own." He joked.

Hikari returned the grin with a smack upside his head. "Yeah right, I'm sure everyone here shares the same dream too, Jaeger." She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

-x—X—x-

The day went on with a lot of hand to hand combat training and a lot of switching partners. The keyblade wielder couldn't be sorer than training with Riku. She got her butt handed to her by Mikasa, the bulky blonde, and the tall shy guy. What's more humiliating was that she got too excited about winning and cheered on, even though the match wasn't over yet. That's was when the three top graduates beat her. She couldn't help but feel that everyone had go easy on her, even Mikasa—the prodigy.

Hikari stretched her back with her hands on her hips, trying to ease the tensed muscles. A loud crack and pop was heard and she quickly bends down, rubbing her lower back with a grimace look. The bulky blonde didn't really go easy on her when it comes to his man pride and so was the Corporal. Her hand reached up to touch her forehead. She grimaced when she pressed the purple spot a little. Shadis headbutted her after she said something to him that was completely true. Truly, these guys don't really like it when girls beat them.

It was already night time when she finished her bath. She was the first girl to be out from the showers. The keyblade wielder wasn't really fond of cold water during the night, so she quickens her bath time and wrapped a towel around her neck. The hood of her dark blue sweatshirt covered her damp brown hair as the long sleeves covered most of her hand. The long dark brown trousers were too long, covering the heel of her shoes.

Hikari glanced out of the window, staring at the bright moon. The old grandfather clock was ticking loudly in the rather empty halls. After a moment, she continued walking towards the busy dining hall. It was dinner time and she was in a rush to do a little scouting job around Trost. She grabbed a quick bite, a bread to eat on the way.

"Hikari!" Armin shouted, waving his arm to greet the rushing brunette.

Said girl turned to look at Armin with the bread in her mouth. "Bwes?" She said with the bread between her teeth. She grabbed the bread and munched on a piece, walking calmly to the blonde. "Yes?" she said after she swallowed.

Armin smiled. "How about you join us for dinner? I haven't properly introduce you to the others yet." He insisted, carrying the tray of food.

"Uh… No thanks. I still have to uh… have to fill in some papers?" Hikari said, thinking up an excuse to get away. "Yeah, papers that's it. Since I was accepted in the Survey Corps, I have to fill up some papers." The girl laughed sheepishly. _'Nice excuse, Hikari…' she_ sarcastically said to herself.

Armin nodded his head, knowingly. "Oh, I get it… Well, see you later, Hikari!" He said his goodbye before walking towards his friends.

Hikari waved her hand goodbye and as soon as Armin was seated in his chair, she darted off towards the females' dorm. She dismissed the looks the other soldiers were giving her.

"And then I said—," Sasha paused when a brown blur zoomed pass the group. "Wow! Did you guys see that?! This place is really haunted!" she screamed in terror, bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

Ymir clicked her tongue, wrapping her arm around Krista's shoulders. "Tsk. There's no such things as ghost, Potato." She said with a frown. "That was probably the new kid, running away." she continued with a bored tone.

"Y-Ymir!" Krista squeaked, looking up to the tall brunette. "Don't say that… Hikari is probably tired. It's not her fault that she got headbutted by Chief Instructor Shadis." She defended, twiddling her finger.

Ymir rolled her eyes, "Yeah… Like calling him 'Baldie' in front of his face isn't her fault." She said sarcastically, dragging her companion to the dining hall.

Mikasa ducked her head low, her scarlet-colored scarf covering her mouth. She agreed with Ymir. If Hikari didn't call Chief Instructor Shadis 'Baldie' she wouldn't have been embarrassed in front of the whole legion, again.

Sasha squinted her eyes, placing a hand on her hip and the other above her eyes. "Wow! That girl can surely run! Look at how fast she is! She can ever outrun me and Connie when it's meal time!" She gave an impressed whistle. "Which reminds me, it's dinner time!" She shouted excitedly, already sprinting towards the source of the delicious aroma.

Mikasa shook her head, following the Potato Girl to the dining hall, but not before sparing the brunette a glance.

-x—X—x-

Hikari slammed the door shut and locked it with a soft click. A sigh escape her lips as she slumped her shoulders down. Blue eyes scanned the dim lighted dorm, making sure that no one was inside. She shared the room with five other girls, not that she mind sharing, but she prefer having a room to herself. Erwin told her to share a room with Mikasa and the other girls, for her to 'get along' and 'interact'.

Taking long strides to her part of the room, she pulled down her hood and grabbed a lamp, lighting it on the way. She placed the lit up lamp on a wooden drawer, slightly illuminating the dark room. The brunette kneeled down to the bottom drawer and grabbed a clean uniform. She quickly changed to her uniform, strapping the belts and harness in the right place without getting tangled this time. She grabbed her 3DMG from under her bed and quickly puts the gear on.

The keyblade wielder turned the lamp off and carefully made her way towards the door, trying not to trip over Sasha's clothes. She brushed her hair with her fingers and clipped on yellow hairpins on her bangs. She unlocked the door and pulled the door open with a small creek, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. A smirk curled up to her lips when no one was around, she stepped out of the dim lighted room. Carefully and quietly, she walked towards the main entrance, trying not to make too much noise.

A triumphant smile appeared on her lips when she finally reached the door without getting notice.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice demanded in a serious tone.

Hikari froze on the spot, her shoulder visibly tensing as her posture straightened. The sheath on her thighs made a little clink noise. Slowly, she turned around with a nervous look. Her eyes were slightly wide when she saw the man who caught her. She wanted to face-palm right there, but she held the urge to do so. It was the Lance Corporal himself, arms crossed against his chest as his penetrating gaze stared at Hikari.

"Co-Corporal Levi, Sir!" Hikari saluted, placing a clenched hand on her chest.

Levi kept his penetrating gaze while taking three long strides to face Hikari. "What the hell are you doing here, Cadet Knight? Aren't all shitty cadets like you supposed to be in the dining hall?" he questioned, staring up at the taller girl.

Hikari cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh… I already ate dinner, Sir." She answered, casting her eyes downwards, avoiding Levi's gaze.

Levi's eyes were locked on the 3DMG she was wearing. "What the f*ck are you doing with the three dimensional maneuver gear, you poor excuse of a cadet?" he asked harshly.

Hikari coughed at the Corporal's choice of words. "It's uh… for… uh…" She tried to come up with a lie, but ended up like a stuttering mess. She glanced around, trying to find a way to distract the Corporal.

Levi's tongue clicked. "Don't stutter, Knight." He ordered as he reached his hand out, grabbing Hikari's turtleneck. He pulled her down, making the brunette stare into his cold grey eyes. "It makes you look pathetic." He added as he pushed Hikari away.

"Ye-Yes, Sir!" Hikari gulped, saluting the small man.

"Now what the hell are you doing?"

Hikari swallowed thickly, darting her eyes left and right. An idea struck her head. She sighed contently at the lame idea, but it was worth a shot. "Corporal! Look! Behind you!" She suddenly shouted, pointing her finger over Levi's shoulder.

Levi narrowed his menacing eyes as Hikari pursed her lips. "Unless it's a Titan or shitty glasses, I'm not turning around." he said in a cold tone.

"Then uh… Look! A Titan!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Levi questioned, glaring.

Hikari sighed and grabbed both of Levi's shoulders, twisting him around to look at the empty halls. She quickly dashed through the doors. She doesn't need to look back to know that Levi was chasing her. The brunette ran as fast as she can towards a crowded area, hoping to lose Levi in the process. Finally, she reached the market. It was still bustling with people going in and out of the buildings. Perfect.

The keyblade wielder quickly slipped passed the crowd, avoiding bumping into the citizen. She received a few odd looks from the people she pass, but she shrugged it all off just as she heard Levi's grunt. For someone short, he can sure run.

"Oi! Come back here, you brat!" Levi ordered, trying to get pass through the sea of tall people. He cursed under his breath as the girl began to slip away. He ignored the looks other people were giving him. He doesn't even know why he was chasing this noble around town. He watched as Hikari turn to an alley. He quickened his pace, turning to the same alley she did.

Hikari panted heavily when she reached a dead end. The brunette grabbed the handgrips from the holsters preparing to fire the hooks in order to escape, but when she wanted to fire the hooks, she heard Levi's footsteps were getting closer. She dismissed the thought of using the 3DMG. Instead, she jumped to one of the walls and activated the Flow Motion. She jumped from wall to wall in order to get to the roof. She quickly slides down the slippery ceramic roofs.

Levi glanced around the alley, looking for a brunette. He could've sworn he saw her going into this alley. He glanced up to the roof, scanning the area with his sharp grey eyes. His eyes narrowed at the sound of something breaking into hundreds of pieces.

It came from the same roof Hikari was hiding. She quickly ducked down, avoiding Levi's watchful eyes. Hikari didn't really mean for her foot to slip and knock over a ceramic flower pot. The keyblade wielder spotted a cat licking itself clean. She smirked as she grabbed the licking cat by surprised. She tossed the cat up in the air and it landed on the roof with a soft thud, hissing at the brunette.

"Tsk. Stupid cat." Hikari heard Levi muttered loudly followed by footsteps.

The keyblade wielder let out a loud sigh and stood up, only to slip and fell down the roof, landing on the bags of garbage. Clanging noises could be heard when she fell. She gulped as footsteps began to echo. The blue eyed girl stared up to see the cat licking its paws calmly. She growled at the cat before scrambling up to her feet as Levi's figure was seen at the end of the alley.

Levi's grey eyes spotted Hikari's foot as she turned to another corner. The sound of the footsteps echoed in the alley as he continued his pursuit. Something caught his eye. It was a strange object in a pile of trash. The object looked too valuable to be thrown away. He kneeled down and picked the weird object with his handkerchief. The man covered the object with his handkerchief and shoved it in his pocket. He lifted his head up when he heard another clanging noise, followed by a yelp.

The girl wasn't far, he could tell. The Lance Corporal skidded to a stop when Hikari suddenly disappeared without a noise. He scanned the dark alley carefully, his nose scrunched up in disgust at the rotten stench. Narrowing his eyes to the trashcans, sitting on the middle of the alley, a brown lump was seen between the silver-colored lids. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the trashcans. His ears could perfectly hear the brunette's heavy breathing.

"You really need to work on your hiding, Cadet Knight." Levi said, towering over the crouching brunette, who literally jumped at his voice.

"Cor-Corporal Levi!" Hikari shouted her mouth hung open.

Levi sighed, his eyes never leaving the brunette. "What the f*ck are you doing?" he asked coldly.

Hikari blinked. "Uh… I was… uh… taking out the trash? Look! A titan!" She pointed her finger again, trying to fool the Corporal again. She saw Levi pulled an irritated face, his grey eyes boring into her very soul. She panicked and began to look around while scratching the back of her head. "What are you doing here…Sir?" She quickly pulls a serious look as she cleared her throat.

"Don't change the topic. I should be the one asking you." Levi shot a glare.

"None of your business," Hikari said boldly, looking away with her nose up. She quickly regretted talking to her superior like that when Levi suddenly grabbed the collar of her turtleneck. Her blue eyes stared at Levi's with a mix of stubbornness and nervousness. "It's really none of your business, Corporal." She repeated.

"Everything is my business when it comes to my shitty subordinates." Levi growled, tightening his grip.

Hikari gave a loud sigh as she averted her eyes up. "I… can't. I can't tell you." She said sadly, casting her eyes downwards. "I'm not allowed…yet." She added.

Levi's tongue clicked as his eyebrows were furrowed down. "Come with me." He growled, dragging Hikari by her wrist.

The girl could only let out a heavy sigh.

-x—X—x-

"I demand to know what is going on." Levi demanded, pacing around Erwin's office. "You expect me to believe that she's_ going_ with us on tomorrow's expedition to Wall Maria?"

Erwin let a small sigh escape his nostrils. "Levi, calm down." He said.

"Yeah, Corporal… Calm down you pretty little head." Hikari said with a sarcastic tone. She rested her right elbow on her knee while resting her chin on her open palm, staring at the pacing Corporal. The brunette was pissed off when Levi kept on dragging her to Erwin's office, a scowl never leaving his face. "I don't know why I'm still here. Can I please go now?" she asked tiredly.

Levi shot Hikari a glare. "No." He turned his head sharply to Erwin who had a grim look on his face. "Sir, I want answers regarding her." He pointed his finger at Hikari, who dramatically gasped and placed a hand over her chest. "You accepted her in the Survey Corps even though she's a noble. She didn't even go through three years of training. How am I supposed to believe that this piece of trash is going to kill any Titan?" he asked.

"Hey," Hikari complained with a hurt look. "I'm still here you know…"

"Be quiet."

Erwin kept a straight expression as his eyes followed Levi. "Now Levi, I picked Hikari to join the Survey Corps because she has potential, not because she is a noble." He said pausing for a moment as he earned a scowl. "She's more than meets the eye, literally."

Levi glared at both Erwin and Hikari. "I. don't. f*cking. care." He spat.

Erwin let a sigh escaped his lips. The blonde man leaned back against his chair, rubbing his temples. He gave Hikari a look and the keyblade wielder shrugged, standing up to her feet. Levi turned around to stop the brunette from leaving, but stopped when he heard a click at the door. The short man let a scowl escape his lips as he lowered himself in a fighting position.

"Oi, chill, shortie, I ain't gonna hurt cha." Hikari said with a sly eye-closed grin.

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hikari. Just Hikari. Nice to meet you, Corporal Levi." The keyblade wielder introduced. "I'm also known as a Master, a Keyblade Master to be exact." She said smugly.

"Don't act so smug, you poor excuse of a shitty noble." Levi said, glaring holes into Hikari's head.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Don't act so tough, Corporal, and I'm not a noble. It's just a cover up, right Commander?" she raised her gaze to the blonde man.

"What the f*ck are you talking about?" Levi demanded.

Erwin chuckled. "She's right, Levi." He said, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder. "I didn't believe her either, not until she showed me her true identity."

Hikari nodded her head, summoning her keyblade for Levi to see. "This is a keyblade, my weapon." She said, smiling at the keyblade in her hand. "I'm here to help you guys get rid of the Titans and bring peace back to your world. I'm not from around here, Corporal, nor am I from other towns. I can assure you that I'm here to help, not cause any trouble." She said with a chuckle.

Levi stared at the weapon called a 'keyblade' with wide eyes. "An oversized key won't help you defeat the Titans." He said in a monotone voice.

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe… can't hurt to try right?" She smiled brightly, summoning her keyblade away. "In the first place, I'm actually here to exterminate the Heartless—the black creature that supposedly 'kidnapped' and 'murder' your people." She said with a skeptical look.

Levi's eyes widened. "It wasn't Jaeger?"

Erwin shook his head. "Apparently not." he said. "I let Hikari join the expedition because I need her to understand our enemy. She hasn't faced any Titans yet, but I'm sure she can handle it."

"Yeah, Short-Cake~" Hikari said in a sing-song tone, placing her elbow on Levi's shoulder. The short man flashed Hikari a glare. "So don't you worry about anything, everything will go smoothly. I promise, I'll protect all of your comrades even if it takes my life." She placed a clench hand on her chest.

"…bullshit."

Hikari smiled and ruffled Levi's hair. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: The expedition will begin tomorrow! and so as a certain Titan Boy! *wink wink*

Remember! This will be purely fan-made! I hope…

Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! And please no flames!

R&R please :D


End file.
